


The beginning of a new life

by 2_Amelia_Hardrive_2



Series: Your life in inkwell [1]
Category: Cuphead - Fandom
Genre: Other, reader is a note pad, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_Amelia_Hardrive_2/pseuds/2_Amelia_Hardrive_2
Summary: You never wanted to be living in your moms house as an adult. You loved her, but you needed to get out. All seemed lost until your cousin ,Annie Mations, asked if you wanted to stay with her. You gladly accepted her invitation. The only problem was that Inkwell was very far from Florida, so it wouldn't be easy to visit your parents.





	1. Here I am

**Author's Note:**

> F/C/N = first cartoon name ( a name that's a bit of a pun for a note pad like how your cousin is a sketch pad and her name is Annie Mations)
> 
> F/C = favorite color 
> 
> L/C/N = last cartoon name
> 
> ((BTW when it says 'Devils Diner', it just means a small little place in the casino were food and drinks are served))
> 
> My OCs:   
> •Stage Fright  
> •Annie Mations   
> •Graphic Book  
> •Novela Book
> 
> Friends OCs:  
> •Open Book  
> •Nessie Newspaper   
> •Hot Milk

                   You were on the ship to Inkwell you could see the isles getting larger as you grew closer. It would be a little while till you got to Inkwell, so you decided to walk around and maybe talk to some people. All the people on this ship were going to Inkwell anyways so you might as well make a friend before you got there. As you walked along the deck of the boat you bumped in to someone letting out a silent oof as you hit the ground.

"Oh goodness gracious! My apologies 'mam, I wasn't watching were I was going", you heard a gentle male voice with a hint of nervousness say to you as he reached out his had to help you up. 

"Oh, it's fine I've taken a few falls in my lifetime, what's another one gunna do", you said taking his hand to help you up. The man that you had bumped into was a tall microphone wearing a white short sleeved button up collared shirt. Over the button up shirt was a dark lime green vest with a bow tie to match it. Whom seemed to also wear a permanent expression of worry.

"My name is Stage Fright", the microphone said politely extending his gloved hand to shake.

"The name's F/C/N, F/C/N L/C/N", you said, shaking his extended hand.

" Oh, so you're Annie's cousin. She's been talking about you coming over ever since she got a letter saying you would be coming to live with her." He said happily. "It's great to finally meet you" , he added on.

"It's great to meet you too, honestly I'm like crazy nervous about living with my cousin in Inkwell. We haven't seen each other since we were in diapers." You said with your voice growing nervous at the end of your statement. 

"Don't worry, Inkwell is a great place. I'm sure you will meet plenty of great people", he said said with a smile. "Also, could you let go of my hand, you have quite a grip and it's kind of starting to hurt" he said with his signature face of worry looking down at his hand, that was still intertwined with yours from the handshake.

"Oh, yes. I'm so sorry", you said releasing his hand from your painful grip. "I knew I had forgotten about something", you jokingly said.

"Well would you look at that", Stage Fright said looking over to the isles that the ship was now emerging at the dock. "Were here, Inkwell." He said. "But before we part I must give you something. " he added on to his previous statement taking out a pen and paper. Using his non-dominant hand as a flat surface he wrote down his address and gave it to you. "Please keep in touch, I'd love to get to know you better." He said as he handed the paper to you.

" I sure will" , you said smiling as you got off the ship heading towards were your cousin had wrote that you two would be meeting. 'Inkwell, what a beautiful city' you thought in your head looking at all the buildings towering over you.


	2. The Meeting Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You go the meeting place of witch your cousin mentioned in her letters. As you wounded around town you realize that you one again forgot something; to ask Stage Fright for directions. Now you wander around the city of Inkwell wondering, Were is Annie's Art Museum. Well, until you meet two twins that help you out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some things that Annie says may be spelt strangely, but that is only because she has an accent. Ex Oi = I (translations will be in bottom notes.)  
> 

"Were is it?", you said to your self looking around the city. You had once seen a cave but you made a point to go in there. 

"Are you looking for something, or Perhaps somewhere?", heard a voice behind you say. " Hello", you said turning around to confusingly see no one there. "Down here", the voice said. When you looked down to see who the voice belonged to it was revealed to be a dark lilac book about twelve years old wearing a close to white lilac purple dress with an explanation mark on it. She was also wearing a pair of large circular glasses, she seemed to really like the color lilac. Next to her was a boy of the same height and age he was a comic book, witch was completely obvious since he has the word 'COMIX' on his forehead either a prank or he was born with it. 

"You seem lost", the boy said. He was wearing a ,also close to white, red  
t-shirt with super guy on it, a parody of Super Man for copyright reasons, along with a pair of blue shorts. He seemed to favor the colors red and blue.

"You are lost aren't you", the little girl said accusingly. "Kind of", you respond. "Look, it's either you're lost or your not. There's no 'kind of'", the girl said harshly. 'Well you are just a little ray of sunshine aren't you', you thought. "Ok, I'm lost" you admitted, "can you help me?", you asked. 

"Yes I CAN help you, but the real question is WILL I help you.", she responded. This was aggravating, she was being a complete grammar nazi and you were extremely annoyed by it. You were about to hit this child, but you instead took a deep breath and corrected your self.

"Ok, WILL you help me?" you asked once again. " SHURE, we'll help you!", the boy happily said. "What are you looking for?", he asked. "My cousin Annie Mations", you responded

"Bot oim wite here" (1), you turned around to see the person you had been looking for. " Annie ?", You said a bit unsure of if it was really her. " oif cose"(2), Annie Said. " oi see you met moi nois an nefeu" (3), Annie said adding on to her previous statement. 

"Niece and nephew!" , you said suprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> 1: But I'm right here  
> 2: Of corse  
> 3 I see you met my niece and nephew


End file.
